


Finding Out

by PostApocalypticPrincess



Series: Cupid Painted Blind [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocalypticPrincess/pseuds/PostApocalypticPrincess
Summary: This is just a little bit of relationship fluff between Deacon and Talitha from Cupid Painted Blind.  There just isn't time in the main story to include all the sweet little moments between them, so I thought I would share some of them here!  I don't know if there will be more than the two chapters, just kind of playing it by ear.  <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after chapter 25 of Cupid Painted Blind, but before chapter 26 (which I promise I am working on!!).

Talitha liked her job, especially on the nights that Deacon could be found perched on a stool at the shadowed end of the bar.  She would go about her night, serving drinks with an extra bounce to her step, running her hand across his hunched shoulders whenever she passed by him.  Sometimes he would reach back, grabbing her hand for a moment before releasing it with a quick squeeze.  Tonight he seemed different though.  

She knew every day that passed without Adriana’s tracker going off weighed heavily on him even though he didn’t talk about it much.  She wished he had as much faith in his plan as she did.  Normally when he decided to hangout, he would nurse the same drink for hours, but tonight she and Codsworth had both refilled his glass more than once.  Not that she cared.  If anyone deserved a night off, it was him. 

Talitha carefully squeezed by the Mr. Handy, making her way to the end of the bar and leaning over until her nose was almost touching his.

“Fancy meeting you here,” she said with a smile before pressing her nose to his and moving her head slowly from side to side.

Deacon chuckled, but went along with it.

“Eskimo kisses, eh?”

“Just trying to put a smile on that handsome face of yours,” she shot him a wink, pulling the bottle of whiskey out along with a second glass.  She tipped the bottle over his glass, watching as the amber liquid spilled out.  She moved to the second glass, looking up at him with a mischievous smile.  “Why don’t we stay here tonight?”

Deacon sighed, picking up his glass.  He held up, swirling the contents, presumably staring at it through the dark lenses of his sun glasses. 

“I promise, it’s just this once.”  

He put the glass down, looking away, lips pressed together in a way that suggested he was trying not to speak.

“You realize I’m not mad, right?”  She found his hand with hers, her thumb massaging his palm in gentle circles.  

“I’m supposed to be able to walk you back to town when we leave here.  Protect you,” he said with a shake of his head.  “Not exactly in a position to be doing that right now.”

“Good.  Take the night off.  How long has it been since you’ve done that?”

He looked at her over the rim of his glasses, eyebrows drawn together.  She didn’t think she’d ever get over his eyes, not just how striking they were, but that he even let her see them at all.  She knew how special that was and cherished every glimpse.   

“I promise, it’s just this once.”

“No.”  The word clearly shocked him.  His eyes filled with worry, shame, and, worst of all, resignation.  

“I get it.”  His voice sounded hollow as he retreated back behind his glasses.  He tried to pull his hand away from hers, but she held on tight.

“You clearly don’t.  This better not be the only time,” she said, cocking her head to the side.  “It’s okay to be upset.  It’s okay to not be able to handle everything every minute of every day.  Most importantly, though,” she paused, hooking a finger on the bridge of his glasses and pulling them further down his nose to reveal his surprise-widened eyes, “you’re allowed to share all that with me.  It’s okay to be the one that needs help.”

Deacon stared at her, biting his bottom lip, for several heartbeats.

“I guess I’m just not used to depending on people like that,” he whispered. 

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?”  She smiled, cupping his cheek with left her hand.  “This thing between us, whatever it is, goes both ways.  Think you can handle that?”

He turned his head, pressing a kiss into the palm of her hand.

“I honestly have no clue,” he answered with a crooked smile.  “I’m willing to find out though.”

“Good enough for me.”

She leaned back, reluctantly releasing her hold on him and grabbing her glass, holding it up between them.

“To finding out.”

Deacon picked up his own, clinking it against hers with a growing smile.

“To finding out.”       


	2. Irresistable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!! <3

“I’m a little drunk,” Deacon whispered to Talitha from across the bar.   _ Don’t giggle!  You’re a grown ass-- damn.   _ He held his hand up in front of his mouth, trying to muffle the sound, but he could tell by her smile that she had already heard. 

“I know you are, babe,” she responded, leaning closer.  “It’s cute.”

“I am not cute!”  He straightened his shoulders, sitting up tall.  “I am far too old and wise to be labeled as cute.”

He truly wished, with all his black little heart, that his body hadn’t chosen that moment to betray him.  He hiccuped.  A tiny, innocent sounding little hiccup that shook his entire upper body.  

Talitha lost it, laughing hard as his expression quickly changed from indignation to resignation, shoulders slumping, only to be jostled by another hiccup.  The only plus to his body going rogue was getting to watch Talitha hold on to the bar, breathless, wiping at the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes, still shaking with silent laughter.   _ Damn is she beautiful. _

Her beauty was so much more than just the regal slope of her nose, the plump curve of her lips.  She was radiant.  Her joy for life was intoxicating and her desire to help those around her a relief.  So many people out here in the wastes had given up, turned hard and thoughtless, light snuffed out by the hardships of just surviving in the post-apocalyptic nightmare they called home.  Hell, half of them hadn’t even endured a fraction of what she had, but still she smiled.  She gave a fuck.   _ And here she is looking at me, a know liar and grade-A pain in the ass, like I’m worth her time.    _

He didn’t know how, maybe it was the slight change in his posture or the set of his mouth, but she knew.  She always knew. 

“Hey now, handsome,” she chastised, passing him an open can of water from under the bar.  “We’ll have none of that.”

“But--”

“Shhh.”  She held her index finger to her lips before winking, using her other hand to motion for him to drink up.  Once he had his hiccups managed, she made one last circuit around the bar before telling Codsworth she was done for the night.  

“Now what do you say we get ourselves a room for the night, huh?”

“Yeah, doll.  Solid plan.”  Deacon stood up, more or less, pushing his stool out of his way.   _ You got this.  A dashing spy like yourself never trips.   _ When he reached the end of the bar, Talitha linked her arm with his.  It looked casual, but she was clearly offering him her support.  

“Bless you,” he whispered, leaning close enough that his lips brushed against her ear. 

They checked in with Susan, the woman that usually worked third shift, collecting a key to room four and quickly making their way there.  When the door was shut behind them, Deacon leaned against it, head tilted up.  He could feel Talitha turning to face him, but he didn’t expect to feel her lips on the side of his neck, warm and soft.  Her hands slid under his shirt, slowly up his sides and around his back, his skin turning to gooseflesh in the wake of her gentle touch.  She closed what space was left between them, her tongue trailing up his neck until she reached the lobe of his ear, leaving Deacon a moaning, squirming mess as his fingertips dug into her hips.  

“You coming to see me at work is both good and bad,” she whispered before closing her teeth around his earlobe and applying gentle pressure.

“How’s that?”  His voice shook when he spoke, catching in his throat, and her low, velvety chuckle in response made him shudder. 

“I get to see you, but I also don’t get to touch you enough,” she answered.

“I see.  That is quite the conundrum,” he said, turning his head so that he could meet her eyes through his sunglasses.  “What with me being this irresistible and all.” 

Talitha laughed, reaching to push his sunglasses up onto his head.  He wasn’t sure why it didn’t bother him to be without them around her,  _ or maybe you just don’t want to think about why,  _ but as soon as they were alone he wanted to rip them off his own face.  There was something about the little smirk of triumph she wore she removed them, though, that made him hold out every time.

“I think so.”  Her voice sounded small as she looked up into his eyes, face suddenly serious as she read straight through his bullshit, eyebrows drawn together.   _ What are you doing to me, woman? _

He leaned down, bringing his mouth close enough to hers that when he spoke his lips brushed against hers, sending ripples of desire coursing through him.

“It’s you who’s irresistible.”

He kissed her, one hand staying on her hip while the other moved to cradle the side of her face.  The kiss started off tender, building in intensity until he was nipping at her bottom lip as her nails dug into his back. 

Reluctantly, he ended the kiss resting his forehead against hers.  They clung to each other, short, breathy gasps filling the silence.  He wanted her in a way he hadn’t wanted anyone in such a long time, but that wasn’t important, not really.  All that mattered was going at a pace that she was comfortable with.  They had time and he was nothing if not patient.  

“Damn, Deacon.”

“You okay?”   _ Tell me I didn’t push you too far.   _

“Okay?”  A small laugh met his ears and he relaxed back into her, only then realizing he had tensed up at all.  “I’m so much more than okay.  I truly thought I’d never want another man to so much as touch me after…” 

Deacon didn’t say anything as he wrapped her into a hug, tucking her face into the crook of his neck.  This was as much for his benefit as for hers.  She didn’t need to see the look of rage on his face, it wasn’t directed at her after all.   _ I wish I could go back and kill all those assholes again.   _

“I wouldn’t blame you.  You don’t ever have to explain or apologize.  You get to call the shots, doll.  I’m not going anywhere.”  

In that moment, he had a startling realization.   _ I’ve never lied to her.  Hell, I couldn’t lie to her even if I wanted to.   _ How long had it been since he could say that about someone?   _ Since Barbara.   _

“Dee?  Hello?”  Talitha was looking up at him worriedly.  He shook his head to clear it, heart racing wildly.  

“Sorry,” he pulled her back into his chest, trying to reassure her.  “I just realized something, is all.”

“Oh?  What’s that?”

Deacon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head.  

“It’s just that, I lie to everyone.  All the time.  Almost exclusively.  But…”

“...you’ve never lied to me.”  She finished his sentence for him, burrowing in closer.  

“I don’t even want to.  It’s just…”

“...weird.”  She laughed, shaking her head against him.  “I know how you feel.  It’s nice to know you’re just as freaked out by this as I am.”

Deacon’s shoulders shook with silent laughter.   _ Freaked out?  Scared shitless?  Those are the same, right? _ __

“Come on, let’s lie down,” she found his hand, tugging him the short distance to the bed.  Once away from the wall, Deacon realized he was swaying a little on his feet.  All that whiskey and not enough sleep were definitely catching up to him.  

Talitha kicked off her shoes, pulled back the covers and climbed in.  Deacon wobbled a little as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his own shoes.  Talitha ran her nails up and down his back, scratching gently.  He leaned back into her touch, sighing gratefully.  

“Hey, babe,” she whispered.

“Hmmm?”

“I know it’s your turn to be the little spoon, but do you think maybe…”

“I should have known you were buttering me up for something.”  He sighed as though he were long suffering, swinging his legs up onto the bed and turning to face her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.  Just get over here and hold me.”

_ Not going to turn down an offer like that. _

He reached over to turn off the small ceramic lamp that had been left on for an unknown amount of hours before pulling the blankets over them and finding a comfortable position.  He draped an arm around Talitha’s hip, pulling her body in close to his and smiling at her little sigh of contentment.

He placed a kiss into the back of her head, exchanging whispered wishes for sweet dreams.  Once he felt her relax, but right before she drifted off to sleep, Deacon whispered into her ear, “You do know this means I get the next two nights, right?”

Talitha didn’t say anything for several long moments.

“You’re impossible.”

“And don’t you forget it.”            

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys interested in more stuff like this?? If so, I will eventually have to up the rating to explicit. <3


End file.
